Update:Behind the Scenes - May (2007)
Ever wondered what to do next? With the growing number of things to do in RuneScape, it’s no wonder that most of us spend a fair amount of time just imagining all the things we want to achieve. We've been thinking that it would be great to have a list of all the things you could do, and give some reward for doing them all. Naturally, this would be a huge project to release in one go, so starting the proceedings this month we will be bringing you… the Achievement Diary – Karamja Jungle Tasks. Found in the quest interface, the diary button will display a list (similar to the music and quest list) of all the various tasks you can do in and around Brimhaven and the Karamja jungle. These tasks will be categorised as easy, medium or hard tasks, and completing each set will give you access to new rewards such as teleports, better shop prices and increased Agility rewards in the Brimhaven Agility Arena. Easy tasks could be as simple as using the rope swing to get to the moss giant island, a medium task involves more skill (like trapping a horned graahk) while hard tasks include becoming the champion of the TzHaar Fight Pits! Look out for more parts of the achievement diary to be released in the future! Our quest in May will bring us back to Lunar Isle, and will offer new spells to add to your lunar spell book. A young adventurer called Cyrisus will find himself trapped and frozen by fear and depression, and it will be up to you to bring him out of his misery. Someone who can’t even make it to the Moon Clan town is unlikely to be able to survive long in the dream world, so you’ll also be asked to guide him and become his Dream Mentor. What horrors await you inside his addled mind? Our next batch of NPC improvements is also due for launch this month, and is going to be fantastic. The graphics team have been working extra hard to produce what will be arguably the best looking graphics in the game, and boy is the Kalphite Queen pleased they chose her to put all these efforts into. In fact, all of her brood will be given the makeover treatment, as well as the scorpions and tiny spiders in the game. I’m sure that the bravest among you will want to risk the journey across the Kharidian Desert and take a look for yourselves - but beware! She is still one of the nastiest beasts to inhabit RuneScape... she'll just look great doing it. Not wanting to be outdone, the King of Varrock heard about this proposed makeover and, well, he got a bit upset by it all. How could a funny little insect get all this attention when his own kingdom was feeling a little neglected? Queen Ellamaria wouldn’t stand for this much longer; left with little choice, he decided to get the builders in. In our last update of the month, we will be introducing the new look Varrock, complete with a totally new and redesigned Varrock Museum. You’ll be able to experiment with rock samples carted over from the Dig Site, help out in the natural history section and even complete new exhibits by telling the curators about the adventures you've had during your quests and travels. Naturally, you’ll be rewarded for assisting with these things, mainly with good old fashioned chunks of experience. Don’t forget, you’ll also have the new look city to explore, so we're hoping you’ll find something to amuse you! Reldo had a slight mishap with the Library last month and a few of his prized tomes went missing briefly (apparently one of the restoration spells used to tidy up old books put the wrong covers on them). As a result, last month's Lores and Histories update didn't happen. Rest assured, though, it'll take a natural disaster of epic proportions to deter Reldo from bringing them to you this month (although rats chewing through the binding will probably upset him enough). Also look out for some great new player art and letters, as well as some rather handy Knowledge Base additions. Have fun!